Little Miss CP (MM)
Little Miss CP (also known as Little Miss Club Penguin or Little Miss Pookie) is a pageant in Club Penguin for penguins aged 2 through 6. It has been running since 1990. Airings of it are shown on CPI Network. About Little Miss CP always begins in August and ends in October. Each week there is a new challenge, and 5 pookies are eliminated each week. Eliminated pookies stay on-site until the final challenge, but they do not compete after being eliminated. The pookies competing, however, do not know what the challenge is until a few days prior. List of challenges in Little Miss CP: *Sports *Modelling *Drawing *Acting *Interview *Pop Quiz *Sports *Dancing and singing *Beauty Locations There has been a total of six locations that Little Miss CP has been held. Originally, it was always held in New Penguin City, but in 1992, the public has announced that the pageant should be held in a different location each year, so it would be fair to all pookies. So far it has been held in Shiver City, New Penguin City, the Penguin Islands, Snowyville, Beakyville and Flipper City Rules and guidelines *The pookie entering must be female, but trans-female pookies are also welcome to join as of June 2015. *The pookie must be in the age range of 2 to 6. *Nobody must copy eachother, cheat or be rude to one another. *The pookie entering must also be able to handle long periods of time without seeing her parents. *The parents must pay atleast 10 dollars for their child to compete. Whichever pookie wins fairly without breaking any rules will receive 10,000,000 dollars, a goody bag, a giant bundle of stuffed animals, a paper with the signatures of the host and judges, and will get featured in a Halloween parade, and tickets to the annual Penguin Swimming Competition which takes place every November. If there is a tie between two contestants, a tiebreaker will take place. Hosts Present *Dawn Black: 2008 - present *Milo Hart: 1994 - present Past *Elyse Whitehead: 1990 - 1994 *Clyde Hawke: 1994 - 2001 *Willow Hobban: 2001 - 2009 *Bob Plath: 2009 - 2013 *Kaitlyn Orpington: 2013 - 2017 Winners and runner-ups Trivia *In 1997, a contestant named Rochelle Tamjer had a seizure and had to go to the hospital. *In 2004, there was a cheating scandal which caused 10 pookies to be kicked out of the competition. *In 2016, a pookie named Paula Peckham was kicked out for causing drama, and being rude to her fellow competitors. This marks the first time a contestant was kicked out. *In 1991, the judges could not decide on who could win, so they got in a fight that lasted for hours until one of the judges switched sides. *In 1998, Vivian Bartlam was originally going to win, but it has been revealed that she cheated, So the host, Clyde Hawke, has given the crown to Lucia Kanka. *In 2012, the host, Dawn Black, announced the wrong winner. *Ayanna McLaughlin, the 2011 winner, is the only contestant to win both LMCP and it's counterpart, Miss CP.